Choices
by Shana Heartfilia
Summary: I felt myself slipping away. I looked directly into Natsu's eyes and said softly, "I guess this is goodbye. I love you Natsu." And with that, my eyes fluttered shut and I saw only darkness. Don't worry! There's a happy ending
1. Chapter 1

_Natsu's Point of View _

"_Hey Luce?" I asked as I stared straight ahead. I heard her move to look at me. "Yeah, what's up Natsu?" she asked and I could hear the curiosity in her voice. We were lying near the shore of the river outside Lucy's apartment, staring up at the stars. I couldn't shake this feeling like something was rushing towards us, going full speed. I knew something was about to break or change forever, and this thought was gnawing on the inside of my head. I was never the type to over think things, but somehow I felt jumpy. "I…I feel…" I couldn't bring myself to say anything because I knew my blonde friend would immediately start freaking out. I sighed and said, "You know what, never mind." And with that, we continued watching the stars and pointing out the constellations, genuinely enjoying the time we had together. I didn't know it yet, but something was barreling towards us, something that would break this temporary peace we had so desperately fought for._

Chapter 1

"Natsu, look out! Turn around damn it!" I heard the familiar voice call from somewhere behind me. I turned around, but it was too late. I felt something hard slam against my back. I flew to the ground roughly and my breath caught in my throat. The usual gang and I had accepted a job that may have been a bit of a stretch, even for us.

Earlier that day, I saw Erza standing near the job request bored with her hand under her chin. She had that signature scowl on her face, and I could tell something was bothering her. "Yo! Something the matter Erza?" I said with a giant grin on my face. "Hmm…?" she said, glancing at me from the corner of her eyes. "I'm thinking of going on a job. Naturally you, Gray, Lucy and Happy will be tagging along as well. This particular job caught my eye…" she trailed off as she continued glaring at the piece of paper. I quickly ran to the board to get a closer look at the job that was causing Erza to look so uneasy. Once I reached the board, I read over the job request. It said:

_**Help Needed:**_

_**L**__ooking for capable mages from a legitimate guild to assassinate _

_a destructive demon wreaking havoc upon the city of Tiria. Willing to pay_

_a considerable amount; at least 7000000__J._

**E**_H__S_

I read over the request and nothing really stood out to me, well except for the fact this guy was willing to pay 7000000J for killing some stupid demon. "What's wrong with this request? Seems normal enough to me," I said, still looking at the board. I heard Erza shift her weight and sigh. "I'm not sure myself; however, the initials at the end of the request… they seem so familiar. I just can't shake this feeling of unease…" she trailed off again. "Aww, stop your worrying Erza! I'm sure you're just being overly paranoid like usual!" I nearly shouted while smacking her on the back. I knew that hitting her was a mistake as soon as I did the unthinkable act. "…Natsu…" she was basically growling at me now. I could see a dark purple aura coming off of her. "Eeep!" I said, and I was just about to make a run for it when the guild doors suddenly burst open.

"Lucy!" I shouted while running over to her. Thankfully she distracted Erza for me. "Oh hey Natsu, Erza…" she said in a melancholy tone. She looked rather sad and I started to become worried."Hey… are you alright? You look kinda messed up." I eyed her skeptically. "Everything's fine except for the fact that my rent is due in like a week and my savings have been, well you know, lacking…" she said breathlessly. Relief washed over me. "Oh well if that's all, don't worry about it! Erza found a job for us, and your never gonna believe the reward we get! 7000000J!" Lucy's mouth basically dropped to the floor and her eye started twitching. "Lucy, your face looks all ugly. Did you eat a bad fish?" asked Happy, my cat and best friend. "Shut up! I was just surprised is all! Well what are we waiting for? I need some money!" She had that goofy grin on her face that made me smile back. For some reason I had this really warm feeling inside my chest when I looked at her. _That's weird, _I thought. _I've seen Luce smile like a million times before…what's different now? _I didn't dwell on that for too long because my thoughts were rudely interrupted when Gray punched me square in the face. "What the hell was that for you snow cone?" I screamed at the ice mage. "Sorry, I slipped and your stupid face just happened to be there to catch my fall" he said with a smirk. "Yeah you will be sorry when I'm done with you—" I stopped midsentence because I could feel Erza's presence suddenly behind me. Apparently Grey felt it too because the next thing we knew, our arms were draped around each other's shoulders and we tried our best to smile. "You better not fight in front of me, you got that?" Erza's glare caused Gray and me to start sweating. "Aye sir!" we said together. Lucy started giggling and I knew we must have looked ridiculous. "Good, now go get your things. We're leaving for Tiria to complete the job." I suddenly had the same feeling from the night at the river wash over me. _Why can't I shake this stupid feeling? _I scratched my cheek and glanced over at Lucy. She was still smiling and I felt the unease disappear almost immediately, and it was replaced with a smile. "Yeah! What are we waiting for!" And with that Erza walked over to Mirajane to turn in the job request.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Natsu… you look super sick. Do you want some of my fish?" Happy asked me with a concerned look on his tiny blue face. "…ugh… blergh…" was all I could manage. I had always hated transportation because it caused me to suffer from severe motion sickness, and this train was no exception. "Happy, I don't think eating will help any at this point. Too bad Wendy couldn't tag along. She could have helped with the whole motion sickness thing…" Lucy said. Erza and Gray sat on one side of the tiny room we were sitting in, and Lucy and I sat at the other. I accidentally made the mistake of looking out the window, which caused me to feel even more miserable if that was possible. "Would it help if you sat your head on my lap?" Lucy asked while turning a light shade of pink and averting her eyes. "Aw really Luce! Thanks!" I eagerly sat my head on her lap which made the bouncing lessen. I would never admit this, but Lucy had this really amazing scent. She used this vanilla shampoo that made my head spin and I completely forgot I was on a train. I heard Gray make a gagging sound and I simply stuck my tongue out at him. "Uhem…" Erza cleared her throat and I decided not to start anything between Gray and me. Soon, I found myself drifting off into a peaceful sleep while still resting my head upon Lucy's lap.

When I woke up, my surroundings had changed drastically. I was no longer inside the little room found on the train, but instead a well-lit bedroom with three beds and a dresser. I gazed out the window and I figured it was around nine o'clock at night, which meant my companions and I had been off the train for nearly three hours. The bedroom was connected to a spacious kitchen where I could smell the scent of freshly baked bread. "So you're finally awake!" Lucy said while smiling down at me. "Uh, yeah I guess. Are we in Tiria? I thought it was supposed to be like in ruins or something…? I mean wasn't there supposed to be like a demon?" Lucy's face darkened and I knew something was wrong immediately. Sitting up I said, "What's wrong?" My eyes pierced into Lucy's. "We don't know. When we arrived, you were still asleep and everything seemed to be fine. The city wasn't in shambles and there was no sign of any demon. Since it was getting dark we thought it would be smart to get a place to stay for the night and think of a plan for tomorrow." I was confused to say the least. If the town was fine, then why was there a request worth 7000000J? I mean, you had to be pretty desperate to be willing to spend that much money. Suddenly a thought occurred to me, "Where's Gray and Erza?" Lucy looked out the window and said, "They left about half an hour ago. They said something about taking a look around." I shrugged and said, "Guess it's just you and me then, partner." She smiled and replied, "Guess so."

Turns out, Lucy was making the bread just for me since she knew I was going to be famished when I woke up. After we finished eating and cleaned up, we decided to just sit back and talk while we waited for the others to return. "Hey Natsu, I have this bad feeling in my stomach, like… like something bad is coming you know?" Her face was downcast so I couldn't get a good look at her eyes. "Nah, don't sweat it! I mean you got me here to protect you!" I closed my eyes and grinned. I felt the same way she did, but I didn't want her to worry more than she already was. "Hey, Natsu…?" she began. I opened my eyes and looked at her face. Her deep chocolate brown eyes bore deep into my own black ones. The warm feeling in my chest returned and I felt my face flush. _Well that's a weird reaction… why am I blushing? Maybe the temperature got hotter or something... _She continued, "I don't think I've ever said thank you for taking me to Fairy Tail. I don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for you. Seriously, thank you." I was shocked she was bringing this up now. "Hey, don't worry about it! I mean you're my best friend! I don't know what I would do without you." Her face seemed to fall a little and I wondered why. A comfortable silence fell over us. Suddenly Lucy leaned up against my chest and wrapped her arm around my waist, embracing me in a crushing hug. "Hey, L-Lucy what's the matter?" I said as I noticed tears start bubbling up around her eyes. "I'm so worried! I don't care about the rent; I have this feeling like we shouldn't be here!" She shut her eyes closed and hugged me tighter. "Lucy, I…" I started when suddenly I was interrupted. "You liiiiiiiiike each other!" a voice said from behind us. We both jumped off of our sitting position on the couch and tripped over the coffee table in front of us. "Owww… Happy? Why are you here?" Lucy grumbled rubbing her back side where she landed. "Ehh? You're so mean! I never left; I was asleep behind the couch." Happy snickered to himself for a moment before saying, "Sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey moment Natsu." Happy winked and my mouth fell open. Lucy seemed to turn completely red and her gaze fell to the floor. "It's not… we weren't… oh! Shut up Happy, 'ya damned cat!" Lucy screamed before chasing after Happy all throughout the house. I couldn't help but laugh, I mean they looked so ridiculous! Suddenly the door to the entrance of the small hotel room burst open and my laughter caught in my throat. Standing in the doorway was Erza with Gray's arm draped around her shoulder. She and Gray were both covered with dirt and grime, and from what I could see Gray have a pretty bad cut on the side of his head. Erza's expression was one of urgency and panic, and I felt my heart stop. "We need to leave. Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Erza, what the hell happened to you guys?" I shouted. My vision started going slightly red from anger. Someone had seriously hurt my comrades and I wasn't about to forgive them. Erza limped into the large kitchen and placed Gray on one of the chairs sitting around the table. Erza sighed deeply and sat down next to Gray before trying to explain what was happening. "Gray and I decided we needed to have a look around. There was something fishy about this place; I noticed it the minute we set foot in Tiria. We couldn't find any citizens living in the city, which is extremely odd considering there were plenty of people here when we got off of the train. It appears they somehow vanished." Erza explain in a hushed voice. She continued, saying, "We decided we didn't like the looks of this place and were heading back to the hotel room when we were ambushed by another mage. He was so strong…" Erza closed her eyes and tilted her face toward the ceiling remembering the man with dark brown hair and a scar running down the entire left side of his face.

"He lured us here with that job request. I didn't get his name because Gray attacked before I could ask. It all happened so fast." I had never seen Erza so shaken up before, and I knew we needed to get out of here. If anything, we needed to report our situation to Gramps. "Hey Erza, what kinda magic did that guy use?" I asked while looking into Erza's tired eyes. "I've never seen anything like it before. He produced shadows from his hands that he could manipulate and control." Erza smashed her hand down on the table fiercely. "I am such a fool! I should have seen a trick like this from a mile away!" Lucy timidly put her hand on Erza's shoulder and said with confident eyes, "Erza it's not your fault! We just have to defeat this guy and go back home." Lucy grinned but there was something else hidden in her expression… fear? Guess I couldn't blame her. Seeing Erza and Gray like this was definitely not a confidence boost. "Well whatever, we have to go. Happy c'mon!" I said, and we gathered our belongings and headed out of the hotel.

Lucy's Point of View

I was totally scared out of my freaking mind, but there was no way I could show how afraid I really was. I had to be strong like the others; after all, I am a member of Fairy Tail's strongest team. We can get through this. We always do. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Our group was already nearing the outskirts of Tiria city, and we had yet to run into the enemy. It was hard to believe that Natsu actually agreed to run away, but I had a feeling he wouldn't back down if we _did_ run into trouble. I looked over at him and saw his expression was blank. He just kept running and staring ahead. "Hey, I think I can see the train station up ahead!" I yelled and grinned at the same time. Finally, we were so close to safety. Suddenly, I felt something tug on the back of my skirt. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. I looked down and saw something was grabbing tightly onto the bottom of my skirt. I gasped and yelled to the others. They turned around, and Erza's eyes widened and her expression hardened. "That shadow…" She was cut off by menacing laughter coming from the woods surrounding the area. "Lookie what I caught here. Come here girly; let me get a closer look." Just then a man around Erza's age stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing all black and a long cloak with a hood covering most of his face. Slowly he removed the hood to reveal a terrible scar stretching across his features. His curly, dark brown locks fell around his face. If he didn't have this suuuuper creepy aura, I would find him rugged and surprisingly attractive.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu growled at the unknown man standing before us. "Hahaha, relax Salamander. I'm not after you, only this girl." Natsu's eyes widened and a snarl broke through his clenched teeth. "Uhhhh, wait wait wait! Me? Seriously?" I was rather shocked and terrified. "What do you need me for!" I exclaimed. The man raised his chin and lowered his eyes toward me and growled, "You're needed for the Master's plan. Sorry but you won't be going back home anytime soon." He grinned and shivers ran down my spine. "Like hell I'm letting you take her!" Natsu charged toward us. Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I gasped. "Natsu, look out! Turn around damn it!" I screamed, but it was too late. A shadow in the shape of a giant fist made contact against Natsu's back, smashing him into the ground. The earth around the impact shattered and flew everywhere. I heard Natsu's breath get knocked out of his lungs and I covered my mouth with my hands. "Ha-ha I told you Salamander, you are not my target. You really put up a pathetic fight. Sorry but I don't have time to play with you anymore. I need to deliver this girl." The man threw me over his shoulder and took off running at unbelievable speeds. I heard the others call after us, but he was already moving quickly away from my group of friends. "What do you want with me!" I screamed smacking my hand against his shoulder. He smirked at me and replied, "Like I said, you're needed in the Master's plan. Don't count on seeing your silly 'friends' ever again." _This can't be happening! _"NATSUU! Help me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natsu's Point of View

"LUUUUCY!" I screamed furiously, chasing uselessly after my friend. "Damn it!" I smashed my fist hard into the ground, causing dirt to fly everywhere. "Natsu calm down! Yelling after her won't do anything!" I turned my attention to Gray and punched him hard in the face. "Shut up! I don't wanna hear anything outta you!" "ENOUGH!" Gray and I looked over at Erza, surprised. She turned to look at us and my eyes widened. Erza Scarlet had tears flowing down the side of her face. "Stop your mindless fighting and shut up! Natsu, can you follow Lucy's scent? We need to save her." I decided not to point out the tears and listened to what Erza said. I raised my nose into the air and took in the smells of the area surrounding me. Instantly I recognized the vanilla scent that I associated with Lucy. "Got her. Follow me." _I'm coming Lucy, hold on. Wait for me!_ I took off with Erza, Happy, and Gray close behind me.

Lucy's Point of View

We had been running for nearly ten minutes, and my back was extremely uncomfortable. Throughout the entire time we had been traveling, I was firing off question after question at the mystery man that held me captive. "Stop ignoring me! I want answers, damn it!" I shouted into his ear. "Oh. My. God. DO YOU EVER SHUT UP? Are all girls like this?" he yelled. I pouted and puffed out my cheeks. "Well at least tell me your name! And try being nicer!" I said, looking down. He sighed deeply and was silent for a moment. I assumed he was contemplating if this was a good idea or not. "Echo Hale," he replied in a hushed tone. "See? Was that so bad?" He stopped running and set me on the ground without a word. Echo took off his backpack and began rummaging around, clearly looking for something. After a moment, he pulled out ropes and something else that I couldn't make out. He grabbed my hands and pushed them against my back harshly. Echo then started roughly tying my hands together, making sure I had no way of escaping. _Probably should have done this sooner, dumbass…_ I thought, rolling my eyes. He removed my keys and placed them in his backpack. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? You just wait; Natsu is going to kick your ass! You're gonna regret ever messing with Fairy Ta—" I was cut off when Echo placed silver duck tape over my mouth. My eyes slanted and steam shot out my nose. "Mumble mumble mumble!" I tried talking, but without much success. "Shut up…" he said sternly. _I totally hate this guy!_ I thought as tears formed around my eyes.

Back to Natsu's Point of View

"How did this guy make so much progress?"Gray asked while panting from running too fast. Happy was so tired, he perched himself on my back to take a breather. "We can't stop now. I know we're getting close. I can feel Lucy nearby." I said and flames formed around my fists. Erza reached out and gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "Natsu, we need to rest. We will be useless in this condition." She turned to face Gray and said, "Go find some firewood while Natsu and I set up camp." I growled and sat down, pouting. I desperately wanted to keep going to get Lucy back. "Natsuuuuu, I miss Lucy's ugly face…" Happy started tearing up and suddenly flew into my chest. "Yeah, me too…" I said while patting Happy's back. I looked down and felt utterly helpless. I couldn't even save the person that mattered to me the most. I glanced up and saw Erza staring at me with a curious look on her face. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed by her expression. "Natsu, could it be that you and L-Lucy… have feelings for each other?" I stared at her blankly. "I don't get it. What do you mean? She's my best friend." I really didn't understand her question, so I just sat there scratching the side of my face. It looked like she was considering her words carefully before saying, "What I mean is do you have romantic feelings for Lucy?" My eyes slowly widened as I began to understand the direction this conversation was taking. "W-w-what? L-L-Lucy and m-m-me? There's no way!" I was basically screaming now and I could feel the blush that was burning my face. Steam was coming off of my body, and I was completely embarrassed. Erza simply closed her eyes and nodded. "Thought so." I pursed my lips and mumbled, "Whatever," before I started setting up camp.

Once camp was all set up and Gray had returned with firewood, we built a fire and began cooking fish. It was around twelve o'clock and I was finally starting to feel the effects of not eating for so long. I sighed and raised my head to look at the stars. Not even a week ago I was staring at the same stars with Lucy by my side, pointing out all the constellations. Just thinking about it made my heart ache. I closed my eyes and stood up. "Natsu, are you alright?" I heard Erza ask. "I'm gonna go to sleep. We're leaving first thing in the morning." I trudged off and sat down in the soft grass. Being surrounded by the forest was relaxing to me since it reminded me of Igneel. I closed my eyes and fell asleep under the stars, thinking of Lucy and my father.

I opened my eyes and saw Lucy's face looking down at me. "Lucy! You're safe!" I sat up quickly and tackled her without thinking. She giggled softly and said, "Of course I'm safe silly. Why wouldn't I be?" I was confused for a moment, but then realization hit me. This was a dream. "Natsu, you look worried." Lucy brushed her soft hand over the side of my face. It took me a second to realize I was still on top of her, with my hands on either side of her face. I felt myself blush but I didn't move from this position. _I don't __**want **__to move._ "Lucy…" I started to say when she suddenly placed her finger on my lips, silencing me. "Shhh shut up Natsu." She had a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. While I gazed down at her, I began noticing things about Lucy I never paid attention to before; how her hair softly blew in the breeze or the way her gentile eyes seemed to sparkle. And her scent! It was intoxicating. I couldn't get enough. Before I could stop myself, I began closing the distance between us. I gently brushed my lips against hers and my heart felt like it would burst. I had never felt like this before, and it was confusing the hell out of me. Lucy closed her eyes and giggled softly. It was surprisingly cute. She opened her eyes and said, "Natsu, it's time for you to wake up. I need you." I hugged her against my chest and whispered into her hair, "I know…"

When I woke up, I was more confused than when I went to sleep. "Gahhhh…!" I said, furiously scratching my head_. What is wrong with me!_ Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks; I was madly in love with my best friend.

**Hey! Please leave reviews telling me how I'm doing! This is my first fanfic and I just adore Natsu and Lucy! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Thanks :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sat still for a while, letting this sink in. I was in love with Lucy. I was the type of guy that didn't realize a girl was flirting until after she walked away. I couldn't believe what was happening inside my heart. _Damn, this is confusing. _I shook my head to clear my thoughts and started standing up. I smashed my foot on top of Gray's head and said, "Wake up ice princess. We need to get a move on." Gray furiously slashed at my foot and started subconsciously taking off his clothes. "You wanna go, hot head?" We slammed our heads together and started pushing against each other's hands. "Natsu shut up, Gray put your clothes on. We're leaving." Erza shouted the orders at us and started walking in the direction we came from. "Uhh Erza, other way." She immediately turned around, acting like nothing happened.

I allowed Lucy's scent to lead us in the right direction. After a good couple of hours of running, the forest started clearing. I could hear the sound of water running somewhere off in the distance. We walked out into the clearing and saw a giant, medieval looking building surrounded by a field of delicate purple flowers. "It's beautiful…" I heard Erza mumble. I took a step forward, walking into the purple flowers. Suddenly, I began to feel light headed and I felt myself falling. _What the hell is this?_ I thought as my eyes slowly fell shut. Gray grabbed my scarf just as I was about to fall face first into the flowers. "Natsu, what the hell are you doing? Stop messing around." He pulled me away from the ground and threw me backwards with immense force. My head flew back and hit something incredibly hard. "Oww! What did I hit?" I looked up and discovered I had slammed my head into Erza's chest armor. _Damn…_ was all I thought. Erza was gazing ahead and said, "Those flowers…" her eyes suddenly narrowed as realization flooded her features. "No, this cannot be. Echo S. Hale… Of course! Those initials, I knew I recognized them!" She turned her focus to Gray and me and said in a stern tone, "Both of you do not step into the field. Those flowers are called Deadly Passion Roses. If you inhale too much of the pollen from its petals, you will lose your memory and drift off into eternal slumber." Gray and I took a cautious step back. "These stupid flowers are not going to stop me from reaching Lucy. I can just burn them with my Fire Dragon's Roar, right?" I shouted and gave my companions my notorious grin. "Natsu wait…" Erza said while reaching her hand out to stop me. Of course it was too late; I had already sucked in a giant breath. I could feel the fire inside my chest, desperately wanting to be released. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" An immense amount of my fire magic shot out from my throat, surrounding the purple roses in blazing heat. "That outta do it!" I exclaimed, slapping my hands together. I looked out at the flowers and shocked filled me. "There's no… how can… impossible!" My fire started clearing, but the flowers remained completely untouched by the destructive flames. "The flowers are immune to your magic, Natsu. If you had waited a moment I would have explained this to you." Erza said with her palm covering her face. "Well if you're so smart why don't you clear us a path?" I said, rather irritated at my magic being useless.

Erza snorted and raised her hands into the air. She began to glow as her armor started rearranging into a completely different shape. As the light dimmed, Erza's appearance had changed altogether. She wore her hair in an intricate looking braid and held on to a wicked spear with small wings at the tip. Erza now wore a white, ruffled skirt with a white, matching low cut top. "This is the armor of the Wind Empress. I am resistant to most air attacks and I can produce wind magic from the tip of this spear." Erza said with a smirk. She raised the spear into the air and began running to the flowers. "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed as she thrust the spear in the direction of the flowers. An enormous gust of wind was release from the blade, and the flowers were ripped out of the ground. A wide path was created for our party to walk safely across. Erza began walking ahead, and Gray and I applauded. "Nice work Erza!" Gray said smiling. "It was nothing…" Erza said, clearly enjoying the praise. "Yeah, yeah… Whatever. Let's just get going!" I began trudging across the path that would lead us to where Lucy was being held captive.

Once inside the dark building, I picked up Lucy's scent with little effort. My fists clenched together. I could smell Lucy's blood. _I will destroy whoever is responsible if they put even a scratch on her! _I picked up the speed, and my friends could sense the urgency in my pace. _She's getting closer, I can feel it. _Suddenly, we heard voices behind us. "Hey! What are you doing here? Do not interfere!" I swiftly turned around and my fists erupted with fire. Several men were standing behind us, holding swords. A snarl ripped through my teeth, and I was just about to burn them to crisps when Erza caught my wrist. I looked down at my hand and then up into her eyes. She gently shook her head and said, "Leave this to us. Lucy needs you. You are the only one who can save her." She let my hand fall back to my side and I extinguished the fire. I looked into her eyes and simply nodded. Then I took off. I didn't glance back. I could hear my comrades begin their fight against the enemy, and I knew my battle would be up ahead.

I burst into a room that was filled with Lucy's scent. I knew she had to be in here. _Where are you!_ I scanned the room, looking for my blonde friend. And then I saw her. She was chained up by her hands and feet against a giant, glowing white rock with markings I didn't understand carved into it. It looked like someone had changed her clothes, for she now wore a white gown. It fell to her feet and was tied with a small gold sash at her waist. Her hair was partially braided, and what hair wasn't braided was curled. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She glanced weakly up at me and whispered, "Natsu…"

**Hello again everyone! Sooo I've been writing this instead of doing homework… that's why I'm updating so soon. Hehe! Anyway, what you should expect in the following chapters: Lucy is mother is involved in a secret that will shock Natsu. Will Natsu save Lucy in time? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Lucy!" I yelled to her from across the room. She closed her tired brown eyes and whispered, "I knew you would save me." I never realized how much I really loved her until that moment. I had been worried sick about her for the past twenty-four hours, and now she was finally within my grasp. I wanted to run to her, to embrace her and never let go. I had never felt this way about any girl, and I knew I would only feel like this about Lucy. She was the one person who had begun to fill the space Igneel left in my heart. I would give my life to protect this girl. "Lucy, don't worry I'll get you down from there. Just sit tight." Lucy had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling softly at me. She laughed quietly and replied, "I kinda have to sit here… Natsu I can't believe you found me. We have to hurry. Echo will be back at any minute." I growled at the sound of Echo's name. I decided I would give him a matching scar on his face for what he did to Lucy. I smiled darkly at the thought. I quickly ran up to Lucy and tried to break the chains that bound her. "What the hell are these things made out of?" I shouted as I tugged uselessly on the chains. "Looks like you're even more pathetic than I thought Salamander." I stiffened and turned around slowly. My eyes narrowed at Echo. "Looks like I've been found out. Oh well, I've been wanting to kick your ass anyway. I'm all fired up." I smashed my hands together and flames erupted everywhere. "Echo, who is this?" I suddenly realized there was someone else standing beside my enemy. A young girl around the age of thirteen stood to the left of Echo. She wore a black dress and ripped black tights. Her hair was white with a grey streak running down the right side. What struck me the most was her glowing purple eyes; they reminded me of the Deadly Passion Roses outside the castle. "I'm the one who should be asking that. Who the hell are you?" I asked angrily. The little girl laughed darkly and tilted her head upward. She glared down at me with those purple eyes and said, "I am Blair, the light dragon slayer. And you've already met my companion Echo, the shadow dragon slayer."

My eyes widened in shock. _They're dragon slayers? _"Ha-ha. Surprised?" she glared at me from across the room, clearly enjoying my reaction. I looked down and I clenched my fists. I could feel my hands shaking at my sides. "Who cares if you're dragon slayers? I'll still destroy you anyway. NO ONE TOUCHES LUCY!" I charged straight at them, flames surrounding my entire body. "I'll leave him to you Echo." Blair turned and walked out of the war zone. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I shouted and made contact with Echo's face. He flew back a few feet, but there wasn't even a scratch on him. I was aware of a presence behind me, but it was too late. Shadows under my feet suddenly appeared and I was sent flying backwards into a wall. I gasped and coughed, trying to get air back into my lungs. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed. _She is why I am fighting. I will do anything to protect her. I won't lose! _I lunged forward to attack once more.

Lucy's Point of View

Natsu just kept attacking, no matter how many times he was thrown to the ground. Echo clearly had the advantage; every time he became slightly tired, he just ate the shadows surrounding the area. There was no fire for Natsu to consume. _God I am so useless! I have to do something to help Natsu. He will die if this keeps up for much longer. _I didn't even have my keys or whip nearby. I had nothing to attack with. I was utterly useless. I tilted my head down and tears started pouring down my face. _Natsu… _Suddenly, I felt something deep inside my body stirring. I could feel my magic power beginning to unlock. I could see a warm light and stars. I wanted to help Natsu, and now I knew how. I closed my eyes and began chanting the ancient spell I learned during the fight with Oración Seis; Urano Metria. While I was casting the spell, I felt like I was in a trance. The next thing I knew, orbs of celestial magic energy were being shot at Echo. He turned around just as the first orb hit his back. "Gahhhh!" he screamed as he fell to the ground with a thud. Natsu looked stunned and confused. He turned to look at me with wide eyes. "Lucy did you just…?" he trailed off. I smiled weakly before slowly losing consciousness.

Natsu's Point of View

_When did Lucy get so badass? _I scratched my head in confusion. I turned to face the now defeated Echo. I kicked him as hard as I could and sent him flying at Blair. She sighed and stepped out of the way. He landed hard next to her. "Useless man, you were defeated by a stupid little girl." _Uh, not to burst your bubble, but you're younger than Lucy... _I thought. Blair started glowing as she placed her hands over Echo's head. "Witness the healing powers of the Light Dragon Slayer. Echo wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, scratching his head. "Sorry Blair…" She sighed and said, "Save it for later. I think it's about time we presented Natsu with a choice." She turned her gaze to me and smiled sweetly. _Creeeeepy…_ I cringed. "Why don't I just tell you why we took your precious girl friend in the first place? I think you will find it rather interesting." She slowly started walking towards Lucy. I protectively stepped in front of my defenseless partner. Blair chuckled. "We took her because she is the key; the key to freeing the dragons. That includes your father, Igneel."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Soo I think this chapter might be a tad bit confusing so I'll just apologize for that now. Also, I want to say thanks to everyone that reviewed my story so far! You guys are so nice :'D okay enough of my mindless talking… carry on!**

Chapter 7

I stared straight ahead. _Igneel? _"You're… you're lying!" I yelled at the small dragon slayer standing before me. Blair slowly walked closer to me; her eyes never left my face. She was enjoying my reaction. "It is no lie, boy. She has a power inside her far greater than you or I can possibly comprehend. Only she can unlock the prison that holds the dragons captive." I didn't want to believe what I was hearing.

I looked down and asked softly, "What will happen to her…?" Blair chuckled and said, "Her magic will be ripped from her, destroying her body in the process. She will be sacrificed to bring back the dragons that were exiled years ago. The life of one stupid girl is not worth such a fuss." She continued walking closer to Lucy and me. My eyes never left her face. "I will present you with a choice; allow us to sacrifice this woman and bring the dragons back…" she trailed off. Blair started glowing brightly and she continued, saying, "Or, I will destroy you both, here and now. Make your choice Natsu."

"Why? Why does it have to be Lucy?" I yelled furiously. I could feel the flames in my body heating up. I was preparing myself for the fight that was inevitable. Blair sighed and said, "Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's mother, also had this power hidden inside of her. July seventh in the year 777, the dragons disappeared, correct? That same day, month, and year Lucy's mother died. Do you know why?" Blair stared at me, waiting for a response. When I remained silent, she continued, "Layla Heartfilia was used in the same ritual we will perform on your precious friend, only she was used to seal the dragons away." My breath caught in my throat. _Lucy's mother? They killed her for that?_ Anger surged threw my veins.

"The magic council thought dragons were a nuisance. They wanted to banish them from this world, so they hunted down Lucy's mother. They preformed the ritual, and they ripped away Layla's magic. She died and the dragons vanished." I was so confused and torn. _What should I do? Igneel is so close to me…_ "No!" I shouted, shaking my head. I took a step forward and raised my fist. "I will never let you touch her. Would your dragon parents really want you to do something like this?" Blair closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't expect you to understand. That girl has tainted you. Your mind is clearly clouded. Allow me to give you sight." She turned and pointed at the shadow dragon slayer. "Echo, begin the ritual. I will deal with this insignificant brat."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I screamed and sprinted forward. My fire filled me with strength, and I no longer felt any confusion. Igneel wouldn't want me to sacrifice an innocent life to bring him back. I loved Lucy and him; however, I knew what I had to do. My choice was clear; no harm would come to Lucy.

_Give me strength to protect the ones I love. I won't let your training go to waste, Igneel. _My feet felt lighter and my fire felt hotter. I would defeat these evil mages and then I would take Lucy home. I hit Blair with all the strength I had, and flames erupted everywhere.

Lucy's Point of View

I had only heard bits and pieces of the conversation between Natsu and Blair, but I had heard enough. My mother was sacrificed to seal away the dragons. My mother died and Natsu's father was forever ripped away from him. "It's not fair." I whispered. Tears trickled down my face.

I watched the fight unfold before my eyes. It was Natsu verses Blair and Echo. There was no way Natsu could win; however, I had never seen him fight like this before. His intensity was amazing. My magic was still drained from using Urano Metria, so I could only watch. I truly loved Natsu. I could hardly stand seeing him get battered around by the other dragon slayers. I've known I loved him for a long time now. Suddenly I had an idea. It was my turn to protect Natsu. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel the magic in the stone I was bound too. Early that day, I had overheard Blair telling Echo how the ritual worked. The mage that was being sacrificed had to link her magic with the stone. Her magic would then be stolen and sucked into the stone, opening a door to the world the dragons were banished to.

_If I do this, Igneel can help Natsu win the fight…_I thought. I would sacrifice myself to bring the dragons back. My mind was made up. I closed my eyes and reached for the magic inside the stone. My celestial magic began to slowly flow into the ancient rock. I heard a gasp so I opened my eyes. I was shocked to see white wings enveloped in light sprouting from my back. My entire body was glowing a light shade of white, and the chains that bound me shattered into a million pieces. _I guess there's no need for chains once the rituals started. _I thought and smiled sadly.

I looked up and saw Natsu's horrified expression. "Lucy! What are you doing?" Tears fell from my eyes and I smiled down at Natsu. "Natsu, I love you. I really do. Please try to forget about me, but know I will always be watching over you. Tell the others I'll miss them, and that being a member of Fairy Tail made me happier than anything else. I will treasure these memories forever." I felt myself slipping away. I looked directly into Natsu's eyes and said softly, "I guess this is goodbye. I love you Natsu." And with that, my eyes fluttered shut and I saw only darkness.

**Alrighty, whatcha think? The part where Lucy gets wings is part of the ritual. I hope that wasn't unbearably confusing. Only a couple more chapters left and my first story will be complete! Yay for me! Please review and have a nice day :3**


	8. Chapter 8

*******Choices*******

**Lol you're guys' reviews made me giggle. xD Anyway, this will be the second to last chapter of the story! Yay! I'm sorry to disappoint, but this chapter will NOT be extremely romantic :( I'll make sure to fill the last one with suuuuper fluffy moments! Don't worry and be patient! Hehe thanks **

Chapter 8

Natsu's Point of View

"I guess this is goodbye. I love you Natsu." Lucy whispered as she began to sparkle brightly. "Lucy! No stop! You're gonna be fine!" I screamed as I rushed over to where she lay. I gently picked her up and held her tightly against my chest. Her eyes slowly started closing and I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. "Lucy, please. I need you in my life. I can't live without you! Damn it! Open your eyes!" I cried. Her body began shining brighter and she started dissolving slowly, leaving behind a trail of twinkling lights. I held on to her with everything I had, but within a matter of seconds I was merely gripping air. "LUUUUCY!" I felt my body shake and my tears stained the floor. I fell to my knees and let out a scream that could be heard from miles around. Heart break filled my voice and hate filled my heart. The room was completely silent except for the sounds of my cries.

I was beginning to lose control; I could feel my fire magic raging inside my veins. These bastards destroyed the most precious thing in my life; now, I would destroy them. I wiped away my tears and began standing slowly, flames exploding from my entire body. My flames started becoming hotter, turning a shade of blue. My head was still tilted downward and I heard Blair gasp. I didn't care if she was still young, she would die. I would show no mercy.

Lucy's Point of View

_So this is what it feels like to be dead. Not what I had imagined… _I thought to myself. I could feel something poking my face and it was started to piss me off. _What the hell is this annoying feeling? God, make it stop! I just want to rest a while longer… _

"Lucy, wake up child. Open your eyes." I could hear a gentile, feminine voice calling out to me. Slowly, I opened my eyes. The sun was shining so I had to blink several times to focus my vision. "Whaaa…" I said groggily, still half asleep. "LUCY GET YOUR ASS UP NOW DAMN IT!" I sat up quickly and wacked my head against something hard. "Ouch! What the hell?" I asked, rubbing my head. I looked up and my eyes widened. Sitting in front of me was my mother, also clutching her head. "Oww, Lucy! That hurt!" Tears formed around the bottoms of her eyes and she pouted at me.

"M-Mama? Is that you?" I asked while pointing at her. She laughed softly and gently wrapped her arms around me. "Of course it is Lucy." She pulled me away from her chest and inspected me. "You've grown so big, my little angel. Tell me, how have you been?" My mother smiled and patted me on the back rather roughly. I couldn't help but notice her drastic personality change from the last time I saw her. She used to be so gentile, and now she seemed wild and carefree. She reminded me of Natsu… _Wait! Natsu! _"Mom are we dead?" I asked, placing my hands on her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Pffft, dead? Nah, we're just stuck in this world, same as the dragons."

"D-d-dragons!" I exclaimed. I suddenly noticed we were no longer alone. A giant, red dragon with onyx eyes emerged from the forest surrounding the area. "Igneel?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side. Igneel's dark eyes met mine and it looked like he was smiling. "Lucy, I have heard many things about you from Layla. I understand that you are a very capable celestial mage." I just stared up at him with wide eyes. "Uh, yeah." I muttered. Igneel leaned in closer to me and closed his eyes, inhaling my scent. "What are you—" Igneel opened his eyes and said, "You smell like my son. Was he with you?" _That's right! Natsu will be waiting for us! _"Look there's no time to explain. A door to our world will be opening shortly. Natsu is waiting for us, but he is fighting some other dragon slayers. They're the ones that kidnapped me and started the ritual. We need to help him!" I stood up and raised my fist into the air. My mother stood up and dusted off her pants. "Alright, I've wanted to go back home anyway!" she closed her eyes and grinned at me. "Ha-ha! Come on; let's go get the others! Home here we come!"

Natsu's Point of View

"Please! Stop! We did this to get our parents back! Don't you want this too?" Blair begged while clutching the side of her arm. I had lost all means of reason; I no longer felt mercy. I stalked forward, fire still surrounding me. Echo was knocked out on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding his body. The only one left was Blair. I was closing the distance between us when I heard someone approaching from behind me. "Natsu, where's Lucy!" I spun around and saw Erza, Gray and Happy standing in the doorway. Erza's eyes scanned the room and understanding flooded her expression. "No…" she whispered, sliding to the floor. "Lucy couldn't have…" Gray trailed off, covering his face with his hands desperately trying to hide his tears. "It's all their fault…" I whispered darkly, turning to face Blair. Fear covered her features and she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "I just want my mom back. Please, don't kill me." I laughed darkly and replied, "Why shouldn't I? You don't regret killing the woman I love."

My speech was interrupted when the ancient stone Lucy was bound to started glowing brightly, blinding my eyes. "The gate is opening…" Blair muttered. _Igneel…_ I knew I should have felt happy, but the only emotion inside of me was despair. Would I ever recover from this loss? Even with Igneel by my side, I knew a part of me was destroyed when Lucy disappeared from my arms. I watched as the stone transformed into what looked like a giant door. Slowly the doors opened and a gust of wind pushed my companions and me backwards against the wall. I regained my footing and watched with wide eyes as Igneel followed by other dragons emerged from the doorway. I could hardly register anything that was happening. Once all the dragons, about fifty in all, walked away from the gate another figure started walking forward. My heart started racing and I couldn't rip my eyes away. Walking towards me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face was Lucy. She was alive.

**Yeah I know… not my best work. I'm slightly disappointed with this chapter actually. I hope you don't hate it too much o_o I promise the last chapter will be awesome! I'll work extra hard on it **


	9. Happily Ever After

**Hey everyone! Wow, finally time for the last chapter :) I know it took me forever to write this chapter, but I have final exams coming up next week, and I've been studying like a mad person. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. It has made me ultra happy, and I have more confidence in my writing abilities. Once again, thank you so much. **

Chapter 9: Happily Ever After

Natsu's Point of View

It seemed that everything in my life fell into place at that moment; Igneel and Lucy would be returned to me at last. I could hold Lucy in my arms and tell her everything I'd been holding inside.

Just watching her run towards me made my heart beat faster and faster, and I could feel my pulse quickening. "Natsu!" she called excitedly. Tears were falling freely down the sides of her pale face.

I began slowly walking towards her at first, but then my pace started quickening. Within a few seconds, I was practically running full speed at Lucy. Anticipation ran through my entire body.

I couldn't believe how much this girl had impacted my life; she was my life now. This type of behavior was completely out of character for the mighty fire dragon slayer; but hey, who the hell cares?

After what seemed like the longest run of my life, I finally reached Lucy. I opened my arms and embraced her with everything I had.

I inhaled her scent and ran my fingers through her glossy, golden locks. I never wanted to forget the feeling I had at that moment. Everything was perfect.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" I mumbled into her hair. I heard her giggle and cry at the same time. _Weirdo…_ I thought and smiled.

"If you ever scare me like that again, I will never talk to you, understood?" I scolded, placing my hands on either side of her face. She gave me a smile that literally melted my heart.

"Wow dude, you got it bad." I heard an annoying voice call out behind me.

My eye twitched slightly and I released Lucy's face. I turned around and gave Gray the best glare I could manage. "Shut up ice pervert, and put some clothes on damn it!" I rolled my eyes as Gray realized he had stripped. "Aw crap, again?"

Lucy started laughing and I turned around to face her. She stopped laughing when I gently brushed my hand across her face.

"He's right you know; I do have it bad…" I whispered only loud enough for her to hear. Lucy just gazed at me with her chocolate eyes, not saying a word.

There was some kind of understanding that passed between us at that moment. As we stared at one other, we both seemed to realize we felt the same way.

Without thinking, I started closing the distance between us. Lucy closed her eyes, clearly okay with the idea of me kissing her.

"Uhem!" a deep voice called out just before I could kiss Lucy. "God damn it! Would you people stop interrupting me! I mean come on!" I said exasperated, throwing my hands into the air and rolling my eyes.

"Is that any way to talk to your father, you brat?" I turned around slowly and faced the red dragon. "Igneel! How could I forget!" I exclaimed and darted toward him.

"Oomph!" the air was knocked out of me as I was crushed into Igneel's chest. He was pinning me between his chest and he giant claws; in other words, he was hugging me.

"I've missed you, so much." I whispered. I had spent my entire life searching for Igneel, and now he was here. This would definitely be in the running for the greatest day ever.

Lucy's Point of View

It was so wonderful seeing Natsu reunited with his father. It was like watching a child. I couldn't help but smile and tear up slightly; it seemed like all I was doing was crying lately…

I felt an arm snake around my shoulders. I turned my head and saw my mother smiling up at me. I grinned down at her and I knew I could finally feel happy again.

Everything was at last falling into place. I gazed around the room to absorb the scene before me; Natsu and Igneel laughing and talking about all the things they've missed, Gray, Erza and Happy smiling and laughing together.

Even Blair and Echo were smiling because they had their dragon parents back. Everything felt completely perfect.

"Hey," I called out. My allies all gazed at me with puzzled looks. I smiled and said, "Let's go home."

At the Fairy Tail Guild: Natsu's Point of View

"Cheers!" Cana exclaimed, raising her barrel into the air. "CHEERS!" The entire guild was celebrating our safe return and the appearance of the dragons.

I laughed and looked around the guild for the person I was dying to talk to. I saw Gray bragging to Juvia about how bravely he fought. I saw Erza eating strawberry cake and listening to the "heroic" acts of Gray.

I saw Gramps and Mira laughing and drinking. I saw Wendy and Romeo awkwardly sitting next to each other, both turning a light shade of pink.

I saw everyone in the guild except for the person I needed; Lucy. I could tell she wasn't in the guild because her scent was missing. I left my seat at the table and ran over to Mira.

"Hey Mira! Have you seen Lucy anywhere? I thought she would be celebrating." I looked at Mira with worried eyes. She simply giggled and gave me a really weird expression.

"Hmmm, you wouldn't be worried would you?" she winked at me. I sighed and replied, "Yeah I am worried. I don't want my girl getting hurt or something before I confess to her."

A stunned silence fell over the guild hall. Mira's mouth was wide open and she seemed at a loss for words. "Natsu, did you just—" She was cut off by someone else speaking.

"Lucy went home. She said she needed some rest." I turned around and saw Lucy's mother leaning against the doorway. I gave her my infamous grin and replied, "Thanks!" before I darted out of the guild.

I wasn't sure what I would say to Lucy once I was alone with her, but I wanted to tell her everything I felt while she was gone. My heart was pounding against my chest and it wasn't from running.

_Shit, I'm getting nervous…_ Too late to turn back now! Lucy's house was in sight.

_Deep breathes Natsu. This is just like fighting monsters; rush in and don't think. Thinking is bad. You got this. You're a super hot young man with sexy hair and a killer smile. Just surprise her with your charm and …muscles?_

Wow, I am so lame. Once I was finished with my little pep talk, I jumped onto Lucy's window ledge and opened the window with ease. Lucy's scent overpowered me for a minute, making me lightheaded.

I shook my head to clear my unusually cluttered mind. I jumped lightly onto Lucy's bed and then hopped to the floor. I scanned the room and noticed Lucy was not there.

I could hear water running somewhere nearby by, but it was just a passing thought. _I guess I'll just wait in here until Lucy comes back… _I walked over to her bed and laid down, placing my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. _Hurry up Lucy…_

Lucy's Point of View

It felt so nice letting the water remove the dirt and grime from my skin and hair. It was refreshing and relaxing. So many crazy things had happened over the last two days, and I was ready to forget everything and make it a memory.

Well, _almost_ everything… A light blush crept onto my cheeks as I remembered Natsu hugging me hours before. "I guess I don't want to forget that…" I whispered quietly to no one in particular.

It almost seemed like he felt the same way I did, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I let out an exaggerated sigh and turned the water to the shower off.

I was extremely exhausted from the little adventure we experienced and I needed some much deserved beauty sleep. I stepped out of the shower and reached for my towel, only to realize I forgot it in my room.

"Oh perfect…" I sighed. I didn't bother bringing clothes into the bathroom because I thought I had my towel. _Well whatever…_ I thought, opening my door and walking toward my bedroom. Little did I know there was an unsuspecting dragon slayer waiting inside.

I turned the door knob slowly and took a step forward. That's when I heard his voice… "Oh hey! Lucy is that—oh damn." Natsu saw. Everything. He quickly turned his eyes away and a scarlet blush formed on his cheeks. I let out a scream and stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing here!" I yelled, a crimson red creeping across my face as well. "I-I came to talk to you. You weren't at the guild." He said, trying to defend himself.

"Oh my God, this is so embarrassing!" I heard movement inside the room, and after a moment Natsu spoke. "Lucy? I'm going to open the door to hand you some clothes. I'm sorry I saw you, okay? Don't… don't be embarrassed or anything." I manage a small 'okay' and the door opened slightly.

I quickly snatched the clothes out of Natsu's hand and shut the door again. I didn't bother looking at the clothes he grabbed. I merely changed and slowly opened the door. I saw Natsu sitting on the bed, a blush still dusting his face.

"Sorry…" he said quietly. It was really hard to stay mad at him when he looked so damn adorable. I sighed and said, "Not your fault. I just wasn't excepting anyone to be in my room."

I walked across the room and sat crossed legged next to him on the bed. That seemed to make him blush harder and I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Natsu, look at me."

He slowly moved his gaze up to my face and stared blankly up at me. I took a deep breath and said, "Thank you." He raised his eyebrows in confusion and said, "For seeing you naked?" I smacked him softly on the head and replied, "No you idiot! For saving me today! I… I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

I leaned my head against his chest and inhaled his scent. I felt him tense under my touch, but I didn't move away. "Hey Lucy?" Natsu pulled me to face him. He had a confident look on his face, but it was hard to take him seriously with the blush still remaining.

"I need to tell you something. Ever since you were taken away from me, I started getting these really weird feelings and I'm really confused. I'm really new to this type of thing and I don't know how to tell you how I feel. What I mean is—"

I started laughing at this point. "S-stop laughing Lucy. It's embarrassing…" Natsu looked down and I could see how uncomfortable he felt. I gently snaked my arms around his waist and placed my head on his chest.

"You don't need to tell me, Natsu. I feel the same way." I sat up and looked into Natsu's eyes. I leaned forward slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck. After a moment, Natsu closed the distance between us.

I had always wondered what it would be like kissing him, and now I knew. It was perfect. Natsu smiled without breaking our kiss and ran his fingers through my hair. After what seemed like forever, we broke apart and just held each other.

Nearly an hour later, I began drifting off to sleep. Right before I blacked out, I heard Natsu whisper, "I love you Lucy…" and I felt his lips brush across my temple. I fell asleep safely in the arms of an idiot fire dragon slayer who I was madly in love with. It seemed like my life could finally begin. It might be the end of this chapter, but our fairy tale is far from over.

The End.

**Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was a little rushed and ended rather abruptly, but I think the ending is decent. I will be writing a new fanfic sometime next week; I already have plans made xD anyway, once again thanks sooo much! I love you guys! :) **


End file.
